The present invention is in the field of aviator helmet mountable displays and especially to providing an interface rail adapter device for mounting a standard imaging system and visor associated therewith on a helmet upon which either are normally mountable. More specifically, a need exists for attaching a standard visor guard, upon which an Aviator's Night Vision Imaging System (ANVIS) goggle assembly and standard visor are connectable thereto, on the more advanced U.S. Army AH-64 helmet, i.e. the Apache helmet. The Apache uses a helment which has avionics built in and a display attached thereto. The display is known as the integrated helmet and display sight system (IHADSS). The helment without the display is the integrated helmet unit (IHU). The ANVIS mount and visor guard with visor were designed to fit the standard visor guard with visor on an SPH-4 aviator helmet, and this particular visor mount is not compatible with the IHU Apache helmet. In fact, modifications of either or both the ANVIS visor mount and/or the Apache helmet would be required for the ANVIS mount and visor guard with visor to be mounted on the Apache helmet.
The AH-64 Apache helmet visor guard is somewhat different from the SPH-4 model and has a visor mount that is quite different from the ANVIS mount and visor guard. Thus, the ANVIS mount and visor guard are not compatible with the standard AH-64 Apache helmet.